Tegami
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Yuya received a letter from her brother...her DEAD brother. She starts to get down with finding the reason WHY. 'A meeting in our dreams, the connection between the past and the present...'
1. Chapter 1

**Tegami**

A/N: Another shot at horror! Yes! HORROR! Well, trying though. This is quite serious. I'm planning on 6 new stories, including this one. Two will be feudal themed, one will be shojo themed, one will be serious themed, this will be horror and…what's the other one? Oh, yes, the short drabbles one. Look out for **My Rose That Bleeds**, **Butterfly**, **JEWEL** (I would want to draw the comic instead though, it's hard to write it), **RUN** and also **Questions?** … Wow, why am I writing a lot even when I don't get reviews eh? I mean, not much…eheh. Well, I have my loyal reviewers and most of them are for them. BTW, this would be kinda movie formatted, won't be long.

Disclaimer: Lookie here, I don't own it. I mean, just look at how many SDK fics I've written?! I DON'T OWN IT!

-

Scene One – The Letter

-

_Papa told me once_

_That letters without a sender_

_Come from the Beyond_

_I never understood what he meant_

_But now, I receive one_

_Without a name_

_Addressed to me_

"_Come here…"_

_In faded blood red ink_

_I shiver_

-

Chilling…it was, very. When you receive a letter from your dead brother who's been dead for four years out of the blue, you'll know how scared Shiina Yuya feels now. With trembling awkward fingers, she opened the seal and flipped the white envelope open and cautiously took out the yellowing paper from it. It was old; to her surprise…the envelope was new.

Yuya held the old piece of letter in her pale hands and gently unfolded it. She gasped. Written in blood red ink, the words were printed in a horrible manner:

"_**Yuya, come here, come to Saitama."**_

It was signed off by her deceased brother, Nozomu.

She shivered.

…

((Driving to Saitama, eh? Well, alone? Good luck!))

Yuya held on the steering wheel of her car tightly as she conversed with her friend Mahiro via cell phone. Concentrating on the road, she laughed a bit as Mahiro's voice vibration tickled her ears as she was using a hands-free earpiece. "Ah, well…I can't bother bringing you along, eh? You've got housework to do! Oh, how's your darling little baby?"

((Dai-chan's fine…he's getting too energetic like his father! Hm…it's so sad he has squinty eyes like him too…))

"Hey…at least you're married."

((You will be too! I know it! You're pretty, you know? Brown hair, big hazel eyes…who wouldn't?!))

"Normal guys wouldn't go for normal girls like me…plus, I may have shunned them away trying to look Western…" Yuya commented, looking at her hair with the side view mirror.

((I forgot you highlighted your hair last summer…and that you now wear contact lenses…))

"Safety comes first, dear…" Yuya said with full sarcasm. "Well, mommy-san, I gotta go concentrate or I might die."

((Don't say that!))

"Yes, mommy-san…"

-

A/N: Short, short! Well, that's how it'll be sadly, a short chapter, no, short chapters! I don't know if you guys would be interested in reading the other stories but here are the summaries for each of them, so, for those that doesn't interest you, tell me so I concentrate on other fics that people are interested in (yes, busy busy year yet my ideas are piling up like a wedding cake…yum, cake!) and yeah, maybe I'm better off penning the fics first before typing…eh?

**My Rose That Bleeds**: 'If you could break my heart and then put it back together again, I'll marry you' that was what Yuya said to him as a condition to marry her. Sad ending.

**Butterfly**: 'Flutter, flutter by, my butterfly…may you one day reach the sky', he sang that to me and I'm so thrilled I'll get to see him again! I wonder if he'll notice the change in me! Ending unconfirmed.

**JEWEL**: based on the song by Ayumi Hamasaki, it's a dramatic shojo story but I can't write it as well as I thought of it in my head. I will try and write it by pen first and then I'll think about it. It kinda samples one of my earlier penned fics, it's a drama-like story, and so if you're a fan of J-Dorama, you might like it. 'As happy as a drama can be ended' ending.

**RUN**: It's AU (heck, I think all of them are AU), it's an outbreak of a disease and only a few survived and they have to evacuate from the place but it's not as easy as it seems…the title might be changed. Ending unconfirmed. It IS interesting than the summary, that's for sure.

**Questions?**: Little Yuka asks questions and Kyo's so interested in answering them…definitely will be posted! No ending.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tests start next week and I'm so not ready!!!! I'm gonna study last minute…I'm kinda lazy. I'm too bored to study now…and I'm dizzy, weak and dammit…so annoyed. I HATE PERIODS (yes, sorry about the openness) and dammit, I know my blood level hasn't returned from the last one…so maybe I'm gonna faint. Ugh, enjoy anyways…btw, I inserted a random poem that's quite random (thought about it in the bathroom) that's haunting to me…

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

-

Scene Two – The Address

-

_A yellow flower_

_Blooms at the back of my house_

_It wilts_

_It blooms_

_It wilts_

_It blooms_

_At very random days_

_But it blooms at the same place_

_At where I saw it the first time_

_I shiver_

_But I took a bath anyways…_

_Hoping it's not watching me_

_I shiver_

-

She stepped out of the car, fixing her sunglasses. She has now arrived at Saitama, Saitama Prefecture. She stood there, waiting. But…what _was_ she waiting for?

"Okay, I'm at Saitama, now what?" she muttered, a lil' stupid. She pulled the sleeve of her white blouse out of the way to look at her watch, noting the time. "…it's nearly 4.00 p.m., I think I should at least go and find the nearest place to sleep…I wonder if Akira still lives here?"

Yuya grabbed the keys of her car from the ignition and also grabbed her bag. She reached out for some other things in the back of the car. Satisfied with the things she brought with her, she took out her cell phone and dialed Akira, her friend's number. She waited for him to pick up for a few seconds and then it connected. "…hello? Akira? You at home?" she started as Akira's voice came through.

((…who's this?))

Yuya rolled her eyes and fought a laugh. "It's me, Yuya. You know…the girl from school!"

((…which school?))

"Stop sounding dumb!!! You're the brightest in class! I'm Shiina Yuya, the girl who used to wear those dorky glasses!! The one who's always number 2 behind you!" she reminded him, annoyance clearly in her voice. After a moment or so, he answered.

((Oh, _that_ Shiina…the one who always wears her hair in a ponytail?))

"Yes…and oh yeah, I still _do_ wear my hair like that…" Yuya said, more to herself than him.

((So, what made you call me after…well, a long time?))

"Um, I'm actually at Saitama right now, can I come over to your place? If you don't mind that is…I dunno where to go…" Yuya trailed off as she felt something in her empty fists. She brought her hand to her face and saw the letter. "…uh, excuse me…for a minute."

((Okay…))

She looked at the letter and took out the old paper inside. To her surprise, the message changed into an unknown address. "…oh my god…" she murmured in horror, her voice shook. It told her to go to somewhere that's quite close but she wasn't sure where it really was.

((…Yuya-san?))

"Uh…um, I gotta ask you something…can I come over now? I think I kinda remember where you live…" Yuya hurriedly stashed the letter into her bag, holding the cell phone more properly to her ear.

((Did you notice that…it's been 6 years since I last saw you?))

"Oh, oh yeah…sorry, where do you live now?" she asked, taking out her address book and a pen. He told her his new address, which to her amazement, was very close to where she was now so she didn't have a lot of trouble finding his old friend…

-

A/N: Not much to say so…please R&R, that's polite.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I passed my exams and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, just this story.

-

Scene Three – The Nurse

-

Yuya removed her sunglasses as she neared Akira's house. She grabbed her trench coat from the passenger's seat and wore it over her shoulders as she grabbed her bag and stashed her sunglasses into it. She fixed her appearance before she turned the engines off and pulled the keys out of the ignition and stashed it into the same bag. She got out of her car and observed her surroundings. Somehow, it was definitely more settling that before. To know that one of your friends is close by…that was enough to calm you down. Even just a bit.

The place was surrounded with a lot of trees that seemed to engulf you into a calming yet disturbing chokehold. The small house belonging to her friend looked cozy enough; it was built for a family. Family…something she wished she still had. Fighting the urge to cry, she tightened her fist and proceeded to the house.

She stopped in front of the front door and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down! It was really weird that she felt so nervous. It was like she was going to meet her boyfriend's mother or something. Yuya decided it was just because she was going to meet Akira, her old friend. She gulped down the vile taste in her throat and knocked the door thrice.

Yuya frowned, waiting for the door to be opened. After what seemed to be a year, the door was finally opened, revealing a man whose eyes were closed. Yuya blinked, not knowing who it was.

"Uh…Akira-san?" she addressed him, unsure.

The man gave a small smile and nodded. He gave her space to go into the house and closed the door behind. Yuya doubted it was her friend, but either way, the man looked nice enough. She turned to face him again, offering a hand. Her hand was not welcomed with a shake though.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Shiina Yuya, I'm looking for Akira-san?" she said, withdrawing her hand and just smiled.

The man just smirked. "I am Akira, Yuya-san. I am blind now, sadly. Anyway, I hope I am not making you uncomfortable or anything…do come to the living room. Follow me."

Yuya's eyes widened at the revelation. How could she be so crass? Of course the man was blind. She blushed, knowing that he would not see it. She removed her coat and hanged it on the coat hanger by the door. She removed her shoes and placed it in one of the boxes under the main door's entryway. She then proceeded to wear the house slippers before following after her friend.

The house was indeed cozy inside. The walls were littered with numerous frames with pictures of Akira and their classmates. There was one of her too, with her dorky glasses and Cheshire cat grin. She used to be close with all her friends but in the end, drifted off with their own lives. She used to constantly email Akira too, until they lost contact for a few years. Maybe during that time, he has lost the ability to see. Yuya sighed. Was she sorry for not bothering him sooner!

One of the pictures had Akira with a beautiful woman in a nurse uniform, holding onto his wheelchair. In this picture too, Akira had bandages covering his eyes. Could this be the time he lost his vision? The woman looked youthful and did not smile. She had light blond shoulder length hair and a dazed look in her eyes. Akira was smiling.

"Yuya-san?"

Yuya quickly turned around to face a worried Akira.

"What's wrong?"

Yuya shook her head, bowing slightly. "Oh, I was just admiring the pictures. Who's this beautiful woman?"

"I hope you're not referring to the dorky girl who is you…" he said, chuckling.

Yuya blushed yet again.

"No! I meant this woman with short hair!" Yuya emphasized by pointing to the picture.

Akira paused for a while before answering, "Tokito."

"Who's she?" came an annoyed voice from within the kitchen.

Yuya whipped around to see the woman in the picture in the flesh. She had an apron on her and looked very annoyed. Yuya quickly backed away when she saw a glimpse of a paring knife held by the other woman.

"…ah, Tokito. This is Yuya, the one who I told was coming." Akira turned to where he felt Tokito was and approached her.

Tokito looked at Yuya apprehensively before she placed the paring knife on the small table next to her. She reluctantly gave a small smile before offering her hand to Yuya, who shook it quickly.

"It is nice to meet you, Yuya-san."

"You too, Tokito-san…" Yuya said softly.

Akira separated the two women by pulling Tokito back by her shoulders. He stood in front of her, securing her behind him. Tokito looked down dejectedly.

"Yuya-san, Tokito is my nurse and was also the cause of my blindness."

Yuya could only drop her jaw.

-

A/N: not much development, sorry. I find Akira's character very ambiguous here (this chapter too!). I dunno why I've lost interest in SDK. I have to reignite the interest soon or I'll never be able to update all my stories before I go to Japan!


End file.
